


IbelieveinSuoh

by ka_mai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU (kinda crossover with Sherlock), Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку:<br/><s>Г</s>Кей-проджект. АУ-кроссовер. С Шерлоком. Бибиси. С первым эпизодом третьего сезона, щас объясню в каком ключе: выясняется, что НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ Суо уполз, и вот приполз обратно (под душераздирающие версии того, как именно он это сделал). <span class="offtop">Рейтинг с Мунакатой можно просто написать что он <s>ну будем считать что я</s> был.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	IbelieveinSuoh

говорят, прошлого Красного Короля несколько раз видели уже после того случая с кратером, если вы понимаете, о чём я ;) #IbelieveinSuoh

да, у меня друг соседа по комнате знает чувака, который видел Кагецу в Вегасе на «Шоу Элвисов», прикиньте!!! #IbelieveinSuoh

Кто такой Элвис? #непоняла

это такой Король был в Америке :D #интернеттупеетотдетей

Какого цвета? #самадура

Рок-н-ролла. Обоим бан на два часа за ~~бред~~ флуд. #moderational

***

– А в кустах стояла скорая помощь, – сказал Эрик, – с реанимационным оборудованием.  
– Какая нафиг скорая? – перебил его Коске. – Ты их вообще где-то рядом тогда видел?  
– Вот именно! Они все были в кустах, поэтому на острове их не было, – победно ухмыльнулся Эрик. – А Синий специально бил так, чтобы был шанс откачать Суо-сана, когда Дамоклов меч... э-э, рассеется или что он делает. Ну как в первом сезоне «Баффи» было, помнишь? Сила передаётся новой Истребительнице...  
– Два идиота, – вздохнул Изумо.

***

– Вообще-то это секретная информация, Ми-са-ки, – Фушими по привычке растянул имя собеседника, как растягивают жвачку во рту, чтобы надуть из неё пузырь, – но я даже польщён, что ты переборол свою фобию телефонных звонков, дабы узнать у меня...  
– Захлопнись, Мартышка, – зло рявкнула трубка, – ты... это вообще тут ни при чём! Скажи по-человечески, вы же фиксировали, ну, эти!  
– Флуктуации, – Фушими произнёс термин с придыханием, будто имя любовницы. Разговор ему неиллюзорно доставлял. – И прежде, чем ты перепутаешь это с «поллюциями», уточню, что да, я говорю про изменения в графиках считывания силы Королей. Ой, тебе не надо объяснить, что такое «график»? – добавил он, машинально поглаживая бок мобильного кончиками пальцев.  
Мисаки выругался куда-то в сторону, потом мрачно сказал:  
– Короче. Если Суо-сан выжил, и вы что-то такое заметили...  
– О, несомненно! – прервал его Фушими, – У меня есть версия. Ты всё равно вряд ли поймёшь, но я могу рассказать. Только тебе.  
– Расскажи, – наивно откликнулся Мисаки.  
– Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? – наигранно удивился Фушими.  
– Пошёл на хер, – взорвалась трубка, – я к тебе, как к человеку, по-серьёзному, а ты, ты – ёбаный гомик!!!  
Фушими рассмеялся в сухую тишину сброшенного вызова счастливым смехом победившего всех врагов Киры.

***

Анна смотрела тусклыми глазами сквозь тускло-вишнёвые стеклянные шарики и говорила монотонно, как обычно в трансе:  
– И Микото упал на спину, и жизнь вытекала из него с кровью, и лицо стало белым. И тогда Синий Король наклонился над ним и прижался губами к губам Микото, и поцелуй истинной любви разрушил злые чары...  
Ята подавился пивом и закашлялся.  
– Ну и кто опять включал Анне «Однажды в сказке»? – поинтересовался Изумо.

***

йа ваще верю что короли перераждаютца как в Докторе бгг #IbelieveinSuoh

а что, кто-то ещё смотрит этот отстой? пфф! #Моффатслил

Лол, да, или его покусал Джек Харкнесс, и Суо сползся обратно после того, как там всё ёбнуло #IbelieveinSuoh

Не материтесь на канале. #moderational

НяЯяЯ! ВсЕм чМоКи! #IbElIeVeInShIrO

кто такой Широ? #О_о

***

– Может, вам отдохнуть? – спросила Сери, надеясь, что прозвучало это достаточно заботливо, но не навязчиво.  
– А? – рассеяно отозвался Мунаката, не поднимая головы от бумаг. – Я в порядке, Авашима-кун. Лучше вы отдохните. Совещание через сорок пять минут.  
За последние сутки в Скипетре-4 больше полутора часов не спал никто. Три взбесившихся стрейна, два предотвращённых теракта, одно послание от Короля, которого все считали мёртвым.  
– Капитан, – вдруг решила спросить Сери, – как вы думаете, если этот Король оказался жив, то, может быть, другой тоже?..  
Мунаката посмотрел на неё, и Сери тотчас пожалела, что задала вопрос, хотя ничего особенного во взгляде капитана не было. Синее небо – чистое, как униформа Фушими.  
– А, ну да, – улыбнулся Мунаката одним уголком губ, – я должен был сразу догадаться. Но, признаться, его возвращение застало меня врасплох.  
– А? В смысле?  
Мунаката встал из-за стола и, обогнув его, отправился к выходу с планшетом под мышкой, игнорируя недоумевающую Сери.  
– Капитан, вы куда? – спросила она.  
– В подвал, – таинственно ответил Мунаката, закрывая за собой дверь.

***

Войдя в комнату, на которой, как ни странно, не было ни обычных, ни магических замков, Мунаката обнаружил Суо, как ни странно, спящим.  
Полюбовался недолго – в таком состоянии Суо не раздражал – и даже хотел нежно поцеловать, но по привычке въебал головой в стену.  
– А, это ты, – прокомментировал Суо, лениво приоткрыв один глаз.  
– Ничего тебе нельзя доверить, – сразу взял быка за рога Мунаката.  
– Я ничего не сжёг, – обиженно отозвался Суо и сжёг подушку – очевидно, в виде протеста.  
– Я не про это, – разгоняя ладонью едкий дым, Мунаката сунул ему под нос планшет. – Объяснишь мне, что вот это за принцип эквивалентного обмена?  
– Бля, – сказал Суо.  
«СКУЧАЛИ? СКУЧАЛИ? СКУЧАЛИ?» – спрашивала на экране плохо слепленная гифка с узкой лисьей мордой Бесцветного Короля.  
– Вынужден согласиться с твоей экспертной оценкой. Пока ты спал, в городе творился сплошной бардак. Токийская телебашня чудом уцелела – уже после того, как по всем каналам передали его сообщение.  
Суо с чувством двинул кулаком по остаткам тлеющей подушки, будто это была голова Бесцветного.  
– Значит, в следующий раз закончу.  
– Хуй тебе, – веско возразил Мунаката. – Теперь я попробую. И, в отличии от некоторых, не попытаюсь сдохнуть в процессе. У меня Дамоклов меч больш... в смысле, целее.  
Суо скептически вздохнул. Потом, очевидно, представил перспективы и вздохнул второй раз – уже обречённо.  
– У нас совещание через тридцать три минуты, – ненавязчиво намекнул Мунаката, расстёгивая китель.  
– Лучше бы я умер, – соврал Суо, не краснея.

***

главное – верить, что он вернётся! #IbelieveinSuoh

А толку? Мы ничего не изменим. #Iquit

мы может и ничего, а кто-то где-то там кто смотрет на нас сверху – может быть!!!! #IbelieveinSuoh

Угу, неведомые божки с горы Фудзи почитают наши треды и всё сделают, как вы тут нафанонили. #табличкасарказм

Ну а почему бы и нет? #IbelieveinSuoh

+1 #IbelieveinSuoh

+2 #IbelieveinSuoh

+3 #онуполз

ВСЕ СРОЧНО В ЭТОТ ТРЕД!!!!!!!!!! ВЫ НЕ ПОВЕРИТЕ

***тема закрыта и перенесена в «Архив»***


End file.
